Devil & the Deep Dark Ocean
by Muse of Scrolls
Summary: A young female Draegun must take her place as Guardian over her tribe as well as the Yautja colony which lives alongside her people.
1. Prologue: Angels Fall First

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

A/N: This is the only part of the story that is in first person POV. The rest shall be in third person.

Prologue: Angels Fall First

_Sing me a song  
Of your beauty  
Of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
Caress those whom we still need_

_Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian_

_xXx _

Lying on the grass, I found my body relaxing peacefully even with my trident lying nearby. I was exhausted, and I merely wanted to rest. The last few hours had been hard on my body, but my heart felt free.

Opening my eyes, I saw the tall, massive form of my opponent towering over me. His skin was a dark copper color with even darker spots mottled along his arms, shoulders, chest and legs. He had been a formidable fighter and too much for my skills to overcome. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

He had removed his mask and now stared at me with green eyes filled with regret and sorrow. Sitting up, I remained on my knees before him, letting him know it was accepted. Death was a part of life, and all of my people knew and accepted it. I could be no different.

As he brought his spear back, my eyes went beyond him and met a pair of bright eyes so similar to my own. '_Kira…it is your time. Take your place as Guardian of our people…and his,'_ I spoke in her mind, giving a brief glance to my opponent.

Even from this distance, I could see the tears shimmering in her eyes as she clutched Ice, my son and her younger brother, to her. '_Do not be afraid, my daughter. I believe in you.'_

Closing my eyes, I heard the swish of the spear, slicing through the air towards me.

_xXx _


	2. Chapter 1: Ocean Soul

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

Chapter 1: Ocean Soul

_One more night  
To bear this nightmare  
What more do I have to say  
Crying for me was never worth a tear  
My lonely soul is only filled with fear  
Long hours of loneliness  
Between me and the sea_

_xXx _

The wind coursed through the city's walls, past various dwellings and shops until it reached the meadows outside. There, a warm breeze whipped several strands of white hair around into the eyes of the owner. Reaching a hand up, she brushed the hair behind a pointed ear while turning to face the city.

"Kira!" A young male voice called, and she turned to smile at the approaching youth. Like her, he had skin the color of the ocean, and his white cropped hair whipped about behind him as he ran towards her.

When he came to a stop in front of her, bending down to catch his breath, Kira laughed, "Ice, why are you running around so much if it makes you tired?"

"Heh…I have to, Sis…if I'm going to…join the ranks of…other warriors," he grinned up at her.

Shaking her head, Kira had to smile at her younger brother; he was determined to follow in their father's footsteps as one of the great fighters of the Water Drae-gun Tribe. Her brow furrowed as she thought of the other warriors that trained alongside the males of her race. It worried her to know Ice would have to be taught by one of them, but there was little she could do to change his mind.

Almost ten years ago, the Yautja came to Do-ra'Gun, and their leader, Elder D'rhan, had immediately met with Oreana. She had sensed no form of malice from them and welcomed the Yautja as guests of their people. But not all of the Drae-guns shared Oreana's view of the Yautja, and one had chosen to attack D'rhan. The Yautja elder had demanded retribution from the Guardian, and Oreana gave it in the form of a battle to the death…her death unfortunately.

Now, as Guardian of her people, it was Kira's duty to ensure that peace was maintained even among the Yautja. It was a difficult task even though she and Ice had been placed under the protection of D'rhan's clan. He had even requested Na'ra, his personal eta, to care for and instruct them in the ways of the Yautja.

Over the past three years, Kira had tried to speak on behalf of the Yautja to her people. However, most were still uncertain especially knowing what happened to Oreana, and it was all Kira could do to try and keep her people at ease.

"I don't understand it, Ice." Kira let out a harsh breath, looking at her brother. "Why won't our people listen to me? Why do they continue to feel such unease around the Yautja?"

Giving her a shrug, Ice said, "Well, maybe if you practiced more of what you preached, they would believe it more and feel more comfortable."

"What are you talking about?" Kira frowned. "I adore Na'ra! She's been very helpful to us. And Elder D'rhan isn't so bad...when we actually see him."

"Yes, Sis, but I think they're more concerned with your reactions to another," he told her as his dark eyes drifted to a group approaching their location.

Turning to see what Ice was looking at, Kira's eyes widened as they stopped on the large being in the center of the group. His mottled, copper skin was easy to recognize, and his huge form brought back memories of him standing over her mother just before piercing her with the spear. Though Kira had only seen him from behind, she knew him all too well.

"Master Ro'nan," she managed to squeak, using the formal name given to all warriors. Immediately, the young Guardian turned away and started to walk down into the meadow away from the direction of the approaching Yautja.

"See? That's what our people see." Ice's words made her stop. "Your reactions to Master Ro'nan are what have them so uncertain, so untrusting."

"Well...that's different," she protested, fingering the crystal pendant at her neck and looking at her brother.

Shaking his head, Ice told her, "No, it's not, Sis. Master Ro'nan had to end the fight honorably...I don't think he really wanted to kill Mother."

Inhaling, Kira swallowed and walked back to her brother. "You're right...I have to show them I practice what I preach." Slowly, Kira walked towards the small group of Yautja, Ice just behind her, and she bowed her head to them respectfully when they stopped.

Stopping and staring at the two blue-skinned Drae-guns, Ro'nan knew who they were immediately; it was hard not to know the children of a warrior he had defeated. He raised a heavy brow curiously, thinking, '_It is unlike the female to approach like this.'_ Normally, when she, the one called 'Kira', saw him even from a distance, she would immediately grasp the younger male's arm and pull him swiftly in a different direction. Now, the two stood before him, almost casual though he could hear the fast heartbeat of the female pounding hard.

"Master Ro'nan?" she asked, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Yes?" He cocked his head to the side, watching her.

"Um...I wanted to ask…isn't it time for...my brother to begin his warrior training?" He knew she was trying hard to stay calm.

Although he already knew their names, Ro'nan felt it necessary to have them formally introduce themselves to him. Both Kira and Ice, the young male, had been too young to do so just following the defeat of their mother, and Ro'nan believe it was too soon to really do so. Now that Kira seemed to be of a mature age, he could ask her.

"What are your names?"

Blinking, Kira looked up, and her voice immediately froze in her throat as she looked upon the face of the one who had killed her mother. It wasn't his appearance; they had been used to the Yautja's different looks with their wide brows, locked hair and mandibles covering their mouths since the first time they came to the planet. It was the fact that he, the one who had killed her mother, had green eyes. It wasn't a trait she was used to seeing in the Yautja; all others seemed to have golden, orange, even red eyes. His were the first that seemed almost like the eyes of her people...and it startled her.

Seeing his sister in an odd state, Ice nudged her until Kira almost fell into Ro'nan. When she finally found her voice, Kira cleared her throat, saying, "I'm called 'Kira' and my brother is 'Ice'."

Glancing from Kira to Ice, Ro'nan nodded, asking, "How old are you, boy?"

"Thirteen winters, Master Ro'nan," Ice said, proudly puffing up his chest as he had seen younger Yautja boys do.

Ro'nan chuckled at the familiar behavior from the young Drae-gun, and he clapped a hand on Ice's shoulder, saying, "Your sister is right, Ice. It is time for you to start your warrior training. Come to my home tomorrow at sunrise, and I will assign a warrior as your mentor."

Nodding to the Yautja, Ice tapped his chest as Ro'nan returned the tap and briefly nodded to Kira before continuing with the other warriors.

"You see, Kira? That wasn't so hard." Ice grinned at her once the Yautja were out of hearing range. "Now, I get to start my training."

"Yes, you do," she said, giving a small smile to him and glancing at Ro'nan's powerful vanishing figure.

"Oh, Sis…why did you freeze up like that?" Ice looked over his older sister, wondering if she was ill or something.

When she glanced up, Kira answered, "I…well, it just…startled me that…Master Ro'nan actually paid attention to us."

"Kira…you are weird." Ice shook his head.

"Thanks, little brother, you're too kind," Kira drawled, rolling her eyes.

_xXx_

The following morning at sunrise, Kira escorted Ice most of the way to Ro'nan's home. It was still a little odd seeing the varying types of houses on their planet. The Drae-gun homes looked like small versions of castles with towers reaching to the sky while the Yautja homes had an appearance similar to their dome-like ships. Both were built to appear smaller than what the inside really looked like, and Kira was surprised that Ro'nan's home was set some distance outside of the main city. At the entrance to the house, Kira hugged her little brother who gently shoved her away, telling her that he would be fine.

Heading back into the city, Kira went about her increasing duties as Guardian, visiting various Drae-guns and even some of the Yautja etas who shared joined homes with Drae-guns. The etas lived inside the center of the city while Yautja of higher rank had homes moving gradually further away from the main area of the city. From what she had heard, the reason behind this was so the inner city was well-guarded. Elder D'rhan's home was actually close to the main entrance of the city, possibly to ensure he knew who moved in and outside the city's walls.

Sighing, Kira knew there was one place she had yet to visit ever since her mother passed on. Unfortunately, it was sheltered within the forest beyond Ro'nan's home, and she was uncertain about entering the area.

It was the glow of her crystal, the possession of all Guardians past, which drew Kira once more to Ro'nan's home. Looking around, she inhaled slowly before moving around and past the house. The tree line was rather close, so she hurried her feet along into the sheltering shadows of the trees. It had been awhile since she had journeyed into these woods, and it was almost like coming home.

Suddenly, Kira heard a sound; it was quiet and not deliberate, but she had heard it nonetheless. Turning around, she scanned the trees and even looked up into their branches, calling, "Please, whoever you are, show yourself! I mean no harm here!"

She heard another rustling in the trees and something large landed near her with a thump, making her immediately face that direction. There was some sort of distortion in the air, something she had not seen many Yautja use before.

"You do realize that I could have attacked you for being here," a familiar gruff voice said, just before Ro'nan's figure appeared. Blue lightning crackled around him as his cloaking device was deactivated, and he crossed his huge arms in front of his chest.

Bowing her head, Kira swallowed and said, "I know, and I am sorry for entering these woods without your permission. But there is somewhere I need to go, please, Master Ro'nan."

"How far is it?" Ro'nan asked, staring at Kira and waiting to see if she should try to deceive him. He didn't think that she would, but he didn't always know for certain with Drae-guns.

"I...honestly, I'm not sure, Master Ro'nan," she told him, glancing up at his imposing figure. "It's been some time since I have been here, but I know it is in the center of this forest."

Sighing, Ro'nan said, "Very well. I will go with you."

Kira blinked before staring at him, practically shocked he would do such a thing. But she nodded to him and continued down the forest path, Ro'nan close behind her.

In truth, Ro'nan felt obligated to allow Kira some liberties. Even though it had been three years since the previous Guardian's death, it still bothered the Yautja warrior. What bothered him more was the fact that Kira bore such a strong resemblance to the dead Guardian. But no-he knew there was always something different physically. He couldn't place it with the Drae-gun female, but at least her personality was not completely like the dead Guardian's. Kira was more soft-spoken, but that could just be around him.

Shaking his head, Ro'nan walked several paces behind her, allowing her some space since he could hear her heart hammering once more inside her chest. It wasn't fear...at least not all fear from what he could tell. There was much anxiety in her, but he didn't think that he was the sole cause.

Walking down the path, Kira found her thoughts swirling around. She wasn't entirely sure she knew the way, but she prayed that the crystal would lead her there safely. And then, the idea of why she was going made her want to stop. However, Kira continued on, somehow knowing that the reason would be revealed to her.

Then, there was the fact that Ro'nan was also with her. His presence made her nerves work on edge, but she tried to calm her body, telling her mind there was nothing to fear. Still, she wondered why he even chose to come with her.

When she passed two huge trees, Kira notice the crystal glow brightly, and she turned around, saying, "Master Ro'nan, please stop. You can't come past this point."

Frowning, Ro'nan growled lowly, demanding, "And why not? What is in this forest, Kira?"

Swallowing, Kira lowered her head. "I mean no disrespect. This is sacred ground, and only certain persons can come this way. Not even my brother would be allowed to go beyond this place." She looked ahead within a glade where the path turned and went down where she saw a massive waterfall. Pointing, Kira said, "That is where I am going, I swear to you, Master Ro'nan."

Looking where she pointed, Ro'nan saw the waterfall, and returned his stern gaze to Kira. "I will be here when you return," he said, leaning against the thick trunk of one of the trees.

Watching him for a moment, Kira nodded and continued down the path towards the waterfall. Part of her wanted to look back and make sure Ro'nan wasn't following, but she knew she should take him at his word. It would set a good example for the rest of the Water people, and it's better to practice what one preaches when no one was watching.

_xXx _

When she reached the waterfall, Kira stared up at the huge mountain of water crashing down into the wide pool which fed the main river for the city. Kneeling down, Kira slowly reached a hand down to the pool at the base of the falls and brushed the surface. Blue light shone from the water before swirling around the falls, making all sounds cease. There was no longer the thunderous roar of the falls, though the water still fell as it always had. Within the center of the column of water, Kira could make out a figure taking shape.

Gasping, Kira fought back tears when she saw who the figure was; Oreana stood within the falls as though she had never left this plane. She smiled, saying, "My daughter, the crystal has finally led you here to the hallowed ground of our ancestors. As the new Water Priestess, I bid you, the new Water Guardian, welcome."

"Mother...I'm sorry it took so long for me to come here," Kira told her, blinking fiercely to stop any forming tears. "The crystal had pulled me in this direction before...but I...I just couldn't bring myself to come."

"It is all right, Anikira," Oreana said the true name of her daughter, holding up a hand. "But it is time for you to start your training. As the Water Guardian, you will need to practice your gifts and build your skills."

Lowering her head, Kira wanted to just talk with her mother, but she knew it probably wouldn't help matters.

"There is something weighing within you, Anikira," Oreana stated, giving her daughter a concerned look. "What troubles you, my child?"

"Um...well...I..." Kira stammered, but she just couldn't speak her mind.

"Ah...I see." Nodding, Oreana gazed at Kira and said, "You're afraid that what happened to me will be your fate."

"Not just that, Mother," Kira finally admitted. "I'm afraid...Master Ro'nan..."

"Oh, Anikira, he would never harm you, not unless he wanted to go back on his own father's oath. Elder D'rhan promised to keep you and your brother safe, and I see that he has marked you," Oreana declared, pointing to the mark on Kira's shoulder.

Giving a small smile, Kira said, "I suppose you're right. I'm afraid of something that's really nothing...if that makes any sense."

"Being concerned is not bad, Anikira. It is when we let those concerns control our every move that is becomes a problem." Oreana stated. "But as I said, you must begin your training. And I will help you whenever you need guidance."

"But, Mother, where can I practice my skills and where can I train?" Kira asked, giving a worried look to her.

"Most of the skills you already know, even if you're uncertain how or when to use them, Anikira. But the crystal will let you know when you are ready and when you need to use them," Oreana explained. "Trust in it, and you will know what to do."

Nodding to her mother, Kira rose and watched the figure of Oreana fade as the sounds of the falls returned once more. She walked back the same way she had come, feeling more at ease with herself. When she reached the place where she had left Ro'nan, Kira found him still standing next to the tree.

Giving him a respectful nod, Kira strode past Ro'nan and heard him follow her once more up the path. She wondered if he had heard the falls grow silent, but he made no mention of it so she felt no need to either. In fact, he was quiet as they walked back through the forest. Then, Kira remembered that Ice was supposed to be assigned a mentor, and she stopped, waiting for Ro'nan to catch up to her.

When he stopped and looked at her, she asked, "Master Ro'nan...if I may ask…who did you choose to become Ice's mentor during his training?"

Raising a brow, Ro'nan answered, "Someone I trust to actually train the boy properly. Ice will become a fine warrior."

"Not that I doubt my brother's abilities, Master Ro'nan...but how can you be so certain?" Kira inquired, turning her head to look at him.

Chuckling lightly, Ro'nan continued walking, calling, "Because...I am his mentor."

_xXx _

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Beauty of the Beast

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

Chapter 2: Beauty of the Beast

_Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there  
I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love_

_xXx _

Over the next four years, Kira continued in her training as the new Guardian, and her powers were gradually revealed to her. She had greater control over water in both liquid and solid forms, and was even able to generate ice from her hands. Through the encouraging words of her people, Kira felt she could live up to their expectations and become the warrior her mother once was.

As the Drae-guns listened more to the young Guardian, they accepted and lived peacefully alongside the Yautja. There were some troubles as with most cities, but through Elder D'rhan and Ro'nan's help, Kira was able to resolve it without any extreme issue. She had become close to an advisor for Ro'nan, but it was mostly through keeping an eye on her younger brother. Soon, however, she discovered her worries were unfounded as Ice proved himself again and again throughout his training, and Ro'nan seemed proud to call him 'student'.

As she kept watch over Ice, Kira noticed she had lost her fear of Ro'nan. Watching him interact with her brother, other Drae-gun fighters and the younger Yautja warriors, she couldn't help smiling. He treated them all equally and punished all of them equally when necessary.

"You need to execute the ka'ta properly, Pa'dir," Ro'nan growled, moving to the Yautja soldier.

Grasping the young male's weapon, he brought the blade around his body before twisting it and pointing the blade to the ground. Swiftly, Ro'nan swept it around while also lowering his body into a wide stance; his free hand was kept at guard around his middle and side.

After he finished the ka'ta, Ro'nan stabbed the blade into the ground, saying, "Now, try it again…unless you need Ice to help you practice."

"No, sir!" Pa'dir's eyes grew wide as he glanced at the Drae-gun male to Ro'nan's right; picking up the weapon, he began performing the ka'ta.

Watching the display, Kira had to hide the smile as Ice noticed and waved to her. She saw him turn to Ro'nan and say, "Looks like my keeper's here for me."

The Yautja general chuckled as he met Kira's gaze, and then he did something odd, or at least new to the Guardian. He flexed his muscle, stretching his back out, and she felt heat rise into her cheeks. His form was thick with muscle, utterly powerful yet at the same time limber. Swallowing, Kira blinked and forced her gaze to her approaching brother.

'_What is wrong with me? I must be…tired or over-training,'_ she thought, shaking her head. But when her eyes flicked to where Ro'nan stood now with his back to her, something tightened inside her.

_xXx_

"What's wrong with me?" Kira mumbled to herself. She had come to the falls to meditate and calm her mind after several days, but all she could think of was Ro'nan. '_It couldn't be that…could it? Oh, by the sea, why is this happening?'_

"Anikira, there is something on your mind," Oreana said as her figure appeared within the falls. "What is it?"

"I...I don't think...I can really talk about it, Mother," Kira answered, swallowing slowly. If the problem was what she believed it was, she wasn't sure if her mother would want to hear it. She wasn't even sure she could hear it from herself.

She recalled the last time she had seen her father with her mother as the two of them seemed to dance together even when sparring. Kira knew that her parents had been drawn to each other, just like other Drae-guns were to their mates. But now, she feared her pull was to one who wasn't a Drae-gun.

"It is a 'someone' is it not, my daughter?" Oreana asked, smiling gently to Kira. "The only time I have seen that look is when there is someone on one's mind."

Sighing, Kira covered her eyes, admitting, "Mother...it is. But how can my heart pull me towards…the one who took you from us?"

"Oh…I see," Oreana stated as she looked into the pool of the falls. "Well, what do you see beyond that, Anikira? What do you see besides the one who killed me?"

Looking up at her mother, Kira closed her eyes to ponder before the answer came to her. "I see...I see one who has trained my brother to be the warrior I knew he would be. I see...one who treats our people with respect...well, at least those who treat him with respect, too. I see...one who has so much strength; you would think he was more of a protector than a general."

"That is what your heart sees, Anikira." Oreana smiled. "Your heart tells you to see him for who he really is."

"Maybe so, but my eyes see that Ro'nan has two mates…two Yautja mates," Kira said, opening her eyes and sighing. "Our people are different, Mother. He would want more...while I would be happy...with just him."

"Anikira, I will only tell you this advice given by my mother on a similar matter," Oreana declared. "Listen to your heart. It won't lead you astray." With that said, Oreana's figure faded once again.

Sighing, Kira returned to the city where she visited the market and selected some choice fruits and meat.

"Kira!" a familiar, yet deeper voice called to her.

Turning, she smiled at her younger brother who was now a little taller than her, and she said, "Ice, how are you, little brother?"

"Doing great. Guess what! I've got my own class of warriors to train, Drae-gun and Yautja," he stated, grinning. "Having Master Ro'nan as my mentor really helped me become accepted as a warrior. Oh, by the way, Master Ro'nan wanted to speak with you about something. He asked me to tell you to come to his home when you have time today."

Blinking, Kira cocked her head to the side as she swallowed, saying, "Of course. I'll go just as soon as I drop off this food at home."

"Hey, Sis, you okay?" Ice asked, touching her cheek. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, Ice, don't worry." She smiled, heading to their house.

_xXx _

When Kira arrived at Ro'nan's home, she walked inside and nodded to the guards who nodded in reply to her. They were used to seeing the blue Drae-gun female with white hair at their general's dwelling, and he had given them strict orders to allow her to come and go as she wished.

Walking down the corridor, Kira stopped when she saw K'on, one of the older Yautja servants she knew who loved to speak with her. He nodded to her and stopped when she greeted,

"Hello, K'on. How are you doing today?"

"Very well, Kira," he answered. "My youngest son's mate shall be having their first child soon. I hope the birth goes well."

"As do I, K'on. New life is a wonderful thing." She smiled to him. "Do you know where I can find Master Ro'nan?"

"I remember him being inside one of the lounges, looking over a data pad," K'on replied, squinting his eyes to think. "Down the corridor and turn right, the second door on the left."

"Turn right and it's the second door on the left." Kira nodded and gripped his shoulder. "Thank you, K'on. Let me know when your grandchild is born. I will bring something special for him or her."

"Of course, Kira," he waved to her as she continued down the corridor and to the room where he directed her.

Pressing the comm., Kira heard Ro'nan's voice call, "Enter." She swallowed and inhaled slowly before going through the sliding doors. Immediately, she stopped when she saw U'ra, one of Ro'nan's mates, curled up against him, purring noisily.

Seeing Kira, Ro'nan removed his huge arm from around U'ra though she still leaned against her mate.

"I...I apologize for...uh...interrupting, Master Ro'nan," Kira said as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Kira," Ro'nan told her as he stood.

U'ra hissed, "Speak for yourself, Ro'nan."

Growling at her, Ro'nan said, "U'ra, go elsewhere. I need to speak with Kira alone."

"Very well, my _mate_," she said softly as she rose and brushed her claws against his arm before walking past Kira, looking right at the female Drae-gun as she left.

Keeping her head lowered, Kira knew U'ra didn't like her presence in Ro'nan's home. It'rea, his other mate, was a little more tolerable and would at least speak to her in a civil manner.

"Kira, do not mind U'ra," Ro'nan told her, shaking his head and sending his locks flying around his wide shoulders.

Nodding, Kira looked up at him, saying, "You asked to see me, Master Ro'nan?"

"Yes, Elder D'rhan received this message from two of the other Drae-gun tribes," he said, handing her the data pad in his hand. "They wish to convene and speak about the city and how the Water Drae-guns are fairing."

"I'm surprised they have not done this sooner," Kira stated, reading over the message.

"I've heard you mention four Drae-gun tribes," Ro'nan told her, making Kira look at him. "These two...which are they?"

"Earth and Air," she answered. "The Fire Drae-guns are...more headstrong and stubborn. They are also the most reclusive of the Drae-gun tribes; I don't think more than a few outside the Fire Drae-gun tribe know where they are located."

"How do they view the other three tribes?" he inquired.

"Just as they would siblings. I don't think they would cause any of us harm...unless they viewed a major threat," Kira replied, twisting her mouth to the side in thought. "But we have all lived alongside each other peacefully for many centuries. I don't think they would feel threatened by another Drae-gun tribe."

"What about Yautja?" Ro'nan got right to the point. As a general, he had to be certain everything was thought through, and he could not allow this to be overlooked. He didn't want to be seen as a threat, but he also didn't want harm to come to the Water Drae-guns because his people lived among them.

Blinking, Kira could sense the tension within Ro'nan, and she said, "I honestly could not say, Master Ro'nan. It would depend on their Guardian."

Ro'nan inhaled slowly as he turned away from Kira and walked towards one of the walls opposite from the room's entrance.

"When we convene, there is usually a representative from each Drae-gun tribe, Master Ro'nan," she explained, slowly stepping towards him. "If I may ask, why are you concerned?"

Turning to stare at her, Ro'nan knew what it was in Kira that was different from the previous Guardian. Her eyes were a brighter green, and they gazed at him in curiosity and something else he could not place. Most likely anxiety over having been asked to come to his home.

"Kira, I will not deceive you. We came to your planet seeking a possible prey species. But instead we found one so similar to our own that we decided to place a colony here. The Water Drae-guns were the ones who seemed the most powerful, and your Guardian accepted us. She welcomed and allowed us to live alongside your people. If our presence will bring about a war, I must know. As general, it is my concern because..." He stopped and looked at her, seeing the strength of the previous Guardian shining inside those bright eyes. "It's just my concern, Kira."

Kira nodded and smiled softly to him, saying, "Thank you, Master Ro'nan, for being concerned about my people along with your own." Turning, she started walking towards the door when Ro'nan called,

"Kira."

"Yes, Master Ro'nan?"

"I'll need you to come with me to explain this to Elder D'rhan," he stated, walking next to her. "Besides, my father has wanted to see you for the past few weeks."

Laughing a little, Kira shook her head, saying, "Well, it has been awhile since I've visited Elder D'rhan. I hope he is fairing well."

"You shall see soon enough." Ro'nan strode down the corridor with Kira right beside him. He had noticed that she was slightly taller than It'rea, which made her taller than U'ra. She also walked with much more confidence than in the past; he admired the strength she showed while watching over all of the city dwellers, Drae-gun and Yautja, equally. They soon walked by K'on who nodded to both of them.

Smiling to herself, Kira wondered whether K'on's new grandchild would be a boy or a girl. Truthfully, it didn't matter as long as the child was born healthy and strong. Knowing that there was a new life being created somehow made her very happy, and Kira couldn't wait to see the little one.

"What are you thinking about, Kira?" Ro'nan's question interrupted her thoughts, and she blinked and looked at him, asking,

"What was that, Master Ro'nan?"

Raising a heavy brow, he said, "You are smiling…what is it about?"

"Oh, K'on told me that his youngest son's mate is going to have a child soon," she told him, clearing her throat. "It is always joyful when a new life is getting ready to enter the world."

"That is a matter of opinion," Ro'nan muttered to himself, growling slightly.

Glancing at him, Kira wondered why a new baby would trouble Ro'nan. "What do you mean, Master Ro'nan?"

Frowning, Ro'nan wasn't sure he should speak of his troubles with U'ra, and even It'rea, to Kira. Both of them had been eager to bear his children, and though he mated with them as a mate should, neither was pregnant. It made both of them a little unbearable to live with currently, especially when he tried to get his tasks done. U'ra's visit to the lounge had surprised him, but like any mate, he tried to make her feel welcomed even though he was busy.

When Kira had entered the room, it had almost felt like a blessing that he now had a reason for asking U'ra to leave. Plus, U'ra's presence had become annoying, and Ro'nan didn't want her listening to what he needed to speak about with Kira. Shaking his head, Ro'nan asked himself what Kira had said before, finally giving up and saying, "Never mind, Kira. It's nothing."

When Ro'nan chose to drop the subject, Kira accepted it and remained quiet as they left his dwelling. The two continued walking towards the city where Elder D'rhan's home stood at the entrance gate.

_xXx _

The road leading into the city had small groups of travelers, both Yautja and Drae-guns, walking either inside or outside of the walls. It seemed like such a peaceful day as Kira enjoyed the walk along with Ro'nan's company. She glanced at him from time to time but ceased when her cheeks started to flush.

Then, Kira's pointed ears picked up on an approaching whistling sound, and she looked around, trying to find the source's direction. Suddenly, Ro'nan stumbled, and Kira reached out to catch him as he growled in pain. She saw what looked like a dart sticking inside his back, and when she pulled it loose, a whiff of nor-el mixed with something more came to her nostrils.

_'Oh, no...'_ she thought as Ro'nan shook his head and attempted to stand. "Master Ro'nan, no! You must lie down," Kira insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What...what's happening...?" he asked, trying to lift his arm before crumpling to the ground.

Scanning the surrounding area, Kira heard something retreating from behind them where the dart had come from. Facing that way, she saw a distortion moving through the bushes, and, raising a hand, a white blast shot from her palm. Instantly, the distortion was coated in ice, and Kira glared at the figure when she heard,

"Kira! What's going on?"

Looking up, she saw Ice standing over Ro'nan, and several Yautja warriors were running their way.

"What happened to Master Ro'nan?" Ice asked as he knelt next to his mentor.

Kira knelt beside him, saying, "He's been poisoned. There was a mixture of nor-el blossoms and something else, a poison I couldn't place, inside this dart."

"Nor-el blossoms? Oh, c'jit!" he cursed. "That will paralyze him so whatever else was in that dart can work its way through!"

"It already is, Brother." Kira gritted her sharp teeth in anxiety. Looking over to the other warriors, she said, "Keep them distracted. I don't want a crowd around me while I save him."

"You can do that?" Ice asked, staring wide-eyed at his sister.

"There is much you don't know of what I can do as the Water Guardian, little brother. Now, go quickly! I have to concentrate if I'm going to save him," Kira hissed at him, sending Ice sprinting towards the Yautja.

Gripping Ro'nan's shoulder, Kira turned him onto his back, and she could already see him having difficulty breathing and his eyes had become glassy _'Oh, by the gods, no!'_ she thought, biting her lower lip before closing her eyes and focusing on her power. It was almost too hard to concentrate, but she needed to if she was going to save Ro'nan's life. "Give me strength," she whispered as a light enveloped her body, growing brighter as it traveled to her palms.

Holding her right hand just above Ro'nan's open mouth, Kira watched as part of her power, initially her life-force, dripped inside. He coughed slightly before closing his eyes, and his breathing slowly calmed. Within her mind, Kira watched as the healer's water moved through his body towards the source of the poison, enveloping and cleansing it. As she saw this, Kira sighed in relief and exhaustion took over her body, making her slump to the ground near Ro'nan. Sleep soon overtook her as she barely heard others approaching where both she and Ro'nan lay.

"Kira? Kira!" Ice called to her, but his sister didn't respond. "C'jit...Master Ro'nan!"

Slowly, Ro'nan came around, hearing someone calling his name, and he opened his eyes to see a blurry image of what looked like Ice. "Ice?" he asked, sitting up and placing a hand on his head. "What the pauk just happened?"

"Someone tried to poison you, Master Ro'nan," Ice explained, looking up at the oddly-shaped block of ice. "My guess is that Kira caught the one who did it...before she saved you."

"What?" Ro'nan gave the Drae-gun a confused look as he saw the block of ice before looking beside him. His eyes widened when he saw Kira lying unconscious, and he struggled to his feet. Stumbling a little, Ro'nan regained his balance with Ice's aid, and he asked, "What did this to her?"

"I...I'm not sure, Master Ro'nan," Ice said, staring at his sister. He hadn't seen what she did in order to cure Ro'nan, but whatever it was must have really taken its toll on her.

Removing his arm from around Ice's shoulders, Ro'nan took a few cautious steps to be sure he could walk properly. Then, bending down, Ro'nan gathered Kira into his arms, and he glared at the ice statue, growling, "Bring that..._thing_ to Elder D'rhan's home."

Two of the Yautja warriors tapped their chests and bowed to Ro'nan before moving towards the statue. "Ice, come with me," Ro'nan stated as he headed to his father's home, Kira still in his arms.

_xXx _

TBC

A/N: Those accursed plot bunnies have been working overtime. ) Hope all enjoy Kira's story.


	4. Chapter 3: Ever Dream

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

Chapter 3: Ever Dream

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

_xXx _

Once inside D'rhan's home, Ro'nan immediately went into one of his father's guestrooms, placing Kira on the bed. Both he and Ice stood beside her as several etas passed the door, glancing inside.

Within several moments, D'rhan strode inside the room, growling, "What the hell happened?"

Looking at the Elder, both Ro'nan and Ice tapped their chests and bowed their heads before Ro'nan said, "I'm not entirely sure, Elder...but I think Kira saved my life."

"Explain," Elder D'rhan ordered, glaring at both of them. After a short explanation from Ice, Elder D'rhan looked back at Kira, saying, "Well...it would seem you owe her your life, my son."

"Yes...it would seem," Ro'nan said quietly as he stared at the Water Guardian. _'Why did she save me...if it would do this to her?'_

"And she was also able to capture the one who attempted to kill Master Ro'nan, Elder D'rhan," Ice stated.

"Show me where he is," D'rhan growled, and the young Drae-gun warrior left the room with the Yautja Elder striding just behind.

Sitting on the bed, Ro'nan slowly reached out a hand and touched Kira's white hair. It was soft beneath his fingers, and he trilled quietly, wondering once more why she had saved him. Something within his chest ached, but he shook his head, thinking that all of the poison might not have been purged. Removing his hand from her, Ro'nan heard Kira moan, and he rose from the bed, standing over her.

When Kira opened her eyes, the brightness made her close them and blink several times before her eyesight adjusted. Then, the figure next to where she lay came into focus, and Kira's eyes widened as she said, "M-master Ro'nan...you're all right."

"Yes." He tilted his head to the side. "Thank you, Kira. But what...what did you do?"

Inhaling, Kira sat up slowly on the bed. "First...please tell me, where are we?"

"Inside my father's home," he answered, kneeling next to the bed.

"Where's the one I froze? The one who attacked you?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Elder D'rhan and Ice are with him along with several other warriors." Ro'nan growled softly in impatience. "Now, Kira, tell me, what happened? How did you...heal me?"

Looking at him, Kira felt her cheeks flush, and she swallowed before saying, "It is one of the...gifts of the Water Guardian. As it is a healing element, water can be used to purge poisons from inside others, but only with the proper energy behind its wielder."

Blinking, Ro'nan almost couldn't believe what she told him. "Why did you faint after...using this gift?"

Biting her lower lip, Kira had prayed he wouldn't ask that question, but since he had, there was no way around it. "It takes...part of my life energy for me to use it."

Ro'nan's eyes widened as he thought Kira could have killed herself trying to save him. Cursing to himself, he stood and turned his back to her, not sure he could look at the Guardian at this moment. He had known she would become the new Water Guardian before, yet it always seemed to escape his mind when he saw her. "Kira...I owe you my life," Ro'nan stated, still not looking at her.

"You owe me nothing, Master Ro'nan," she told him, gazing at his back. "I could not just let you die."

"Still," he said, finally turning to face Kira again. "It could have killed you to save me. I won't forget that, Kira." Slowly, Ro'nan reached out a clawed hand, gently touching her face.

Kira felt her cheeks grow very warm at his touch, and she hesitantly turned her face away from him.

Sighing, Ro'nan dropped his hand at his side, stating, "I have to go deal with the one who attempted two killings."

Looking at him, Kira thought, _'He must mean me as well as him.'_ As she watched the Yautja general walk towards the door, Kira called, "Wait!" Stopping, Ro'nan turned to face her again.

"Master Ro'nan...there is something I must tell you," she declared, getting up from the bed. "What happened today was a risky event. If I had not been with you...I don't know what might have happened. What I am about to tell you must remain secret."

Moving towards her, Ro'nan stared at Kira as she gave him a very serious look. "I give you my word, no one shall know of what you tell me, Kira," he stated, tapping his chest three times.

Nodding, Kira continued. "As a Guardian, I must keep my true name secret. If anyone knew my name, they could summon me to them by just uttering it. I trust you with my name...Anikira. If there is ever anything you might need me for and I am not by your side, call my name and I will come to you."

Inhaling, Kira closed her eyes before opening them to look at Ro'nan as he stared at her. His eyes held...an unknown emotion in them, but Kira knew if she did care for him as she felt within, she would trust him with her name.

"Anikira," he whispered.

She nodded before holding up a hand, saying, "But please continue to use my half-name 'Kira'."

"You have saved my life...and now you trust me with your true name," Ro'nan said, shaking his head. "I do not understand why you've done this, but I will not betray you, Kira."

_'I know,'_ she whispered inside her mind. _'I know, Master Ro'nan.'_

_xXx _

Once Kira removed the ice from the prisoner, they knew it was a Yautja...one of Ro'nan's lieutenants to be exact. He apparently had a grudge against him, claiming Ro'nan didn't earn his position as general; instead it was given by his father. This angered most of those present, particularly D'rhan and Ice who knew that Ro'nan practically had to fight his way to his current position. Ro'nan only felt disappointment along with anger that one he had trusted chose to betray him and would accuse him of currying his way to his position as army general.

After the incident, Ro'nan gave Kira her own quarters inside his home near one of the lounges away from where U'ra and It'rea's rooms were. It was considered a high honor to grant another residence inside your home, and Kira, not wanting to dishonor him or appear ungrateful, moved most of her belongings to her new home. Although she was hesitant to leave her brother, she knew Ice would eventually find a mate, and they would need the extra space inside his dwelling. Ice told Kira that she always had a home with him, too, and she smiled at her brother, saying, "I might take you up on that, depending on U'ra's moods."

"Don't let her bother you, Sis," Ice told her, shaking Kira's shoulder. "U'ra is just...well, she's a bitch."

"Ice! Don't use that language," Kira scolded him, slapping his arm.

"Hey, the truth hurts!" he said, laughing.

"I hope you don't use that sort of language around the other warriors," she told him.

"Nah, that's when all of us use the Yautja words." Dodging her punch, Ice grinned at his sister. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding...well, mostly kidding. Anyway, if you do need any help, Sis, just send word for me."

"I will, little brother." Kira hugged and watched him head back into the city. Sighing, she turned around and looked at her new home, hoping her presence wouldn't cause too much trouble for Ro'nan. Although her heart jumped at the chance of living with him, Kira knew it was only an honor for saving his life. She could not take it for more than that...not without feeling her heart ache.

_xXx_

There was a heated argument between U'ra and Ro'nan as she snarled angrily at him for bringing 'that bitch' in their home. He roared back that this was _his_ home, and if he wanted to honor another with quarters, it was his decision, not hers. It'rea was fairly quiet on the subject while U'ra stormed outside of the lounge where Ro'nan had asked both his mates to meet him to discuss the new arrangements. He stared at his second mate as It'rea rose and nodded to him before leaving the lounge. Sinking into the lounging pillows, Ro'nan covered his eyes with a hand, growling about irritating and annoying females.

It was difficult for Kira not to overhear the argument even from her rooms on the other side of the complex, and though she wanted to try and explain to U'ra and It'rea, she knew that would most likely make matters worse. All she could do was try to make herself invisible inside Ro'nan's home.

Leaving her quarters, Kira went inside the lounge nearest to her door and began perusing the various data pads. Apparently, this lounge also served as a sort of library, and she looked through the pads, trying to find one of interest.

Once she chose a pad and settled down in the pillows to read, the lounge door opened, and Kira looked up to see Ro'nan, hissing and clenching his fists. Setting the pad down, Kira stood and bowed, saying, "Master Ro'nan."

"Oh, Kira...I didn't know you were in here," he said, trying to relief his tension by clicking his mandibles. "You can sit down."

Nodding, Kira sat on the pillows again, but she didn't pick up the data pad. "Master Ro'nan, if I'm causing so much trouble...perhaps I should leave," Kira said as she looked down at the floor.

"No. No, Kira, it isn't just about you being here," Ro'nan said, leaning against the wall. "U'ra is rather...angry that she has not had a child yet."

"Ah...I see." She reached for the data pad but didn't turn it on, instead opting to just have something to hold.

"Sometimes...I don't even understand why..." he stopped and blinked, looking down at Kira as she fingered the pad in her hands. "Never mind. I'm sorry for barging in like this," he said, heading for the door.

"But...you're not barging in...if it's your home," she told him as he left the room. Sighing, Kira stared down at the data pad, suddenly not feeling like reading.

_xXx _

TBC

A/N: Short chapter, but there's bound to be those mixed in with others, huh? Thank all for reading.


	5. Chapter 4: She is My Sin

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

Chapter 4: She Is My Sin

_A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_xXx _

A week later, after taking care of her daily tasks within the city, Kira returned to Ro'nan's home and went to the library lounge. Choosing several different data pads, she went about her new task of organizing the information held in the library. It was slowly coming along, and most of the data pads had been placed in chronological order. Kira loved reading through the history and culture of the Yautja, and she even managed to find a few stories among the pads.

Holding one of the remaining out-of-place data pads, Kira heard the door slide open and turned to see Ro'nan and It'rea enter the library. She stood up straight and bowed to both of them before returning to the current pad.

"You've done much work in here, Kira," Ro'nan commented, walking towards one of the organized walls. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was no trouble, Master Ro'nan." Kira smiled as she tried not to blush at his compliment. "I've enjoyed learning even more about the Yautja culture and history."

"I have a question about your culture, Kira," It'rea finally spoke as she sat on a pile of the pillows.

Turning to give her full attention to the female Yautja, Kira tilted her head and waited for the question. It was a little odd to hear It'rea speaking to her since she had not really talked with Kira ever since the Water Guardian began living in Ro'nan's home. But Kira had never had a problem with It'rea before, so she didn't mind answering a question.

"Why do I never see any Drae-guns with more than one mate?" It'rea inquired, blinking as she reached out to grasp Ro'nan's hand when he walked near her. "It seems odd how your population is so great, yet I have only ever seen couples. Why is that?"

Staring at the female Yautja, Kira was taken by surprise with her question involving her people's mating preferences. She shook her head and blinked to stop staring before looking from It'rea to Ro'nan as he stood with his head cocked to the side. He seemed curious, too, and it almost made Kira blush to have to speak of the matter that she and other Drae-guns just felt was right.

"Well…it's hard to put into words, really," she said, trying to think of a way to explain it. "We only have one mate because there is only the one person whom we love so much that we devote our lives to being with just them."

"What is…'l'ov'?" It'rea asked as she pulled Ro'nan's hand, and he sat down next to her, sighing.

"Love…is showing great emotion and devotion to one other, putting them before yourself," Kira said as she knelt down, looking at the floor. "It is almost as though you are drawn to that person. If it is felt strong enough, it can make your chest hurt, especially when that person isn't with you. Love means that you are willing to die for that one person, and they are willing to do the same."

"How…odd," It'rea stated, giving Kira a strange look.

"Our cultures are just…different, not necessarily 'odd', It'rea." Kira looked up at her. "Don't you have a word for 'love' or something like it?"

"I suppose we do…it just means 'to care for someone'," the female Yautja said. "None of what you described would make sense with our word."

Swallowing, Kira lowered her gaze, thinking, '_Is that true? Can they not feel what my people feel? If so, why do they mate? Surely it cannot be solely for creating children…can it?'_

While listening to the two females converse, Ro'nan pondered about what Kira had said. It was strange...yet he had seen the behavior before and not just in the Drae-guns. Younger Yautja usually went through a sort of stage in which the males would choose their mates that were prime for breeding many pups. As they grew older, Yautja males would often select a female because of her actions, her thoughts and manner. Not many shared so great a bond as what he saw with the Drae-guns. He wondered whether U'ra or even It'rea would have cared if he had died the day Kira saved his life. Then, he wondered if it really mattered to him if they would have.

Removing his hand from It'rea's grasp, Ro'nan stood and nodded to both females, saying, "I have to attend to something, Kira, It'rea."

As he left the room, It'rea glanced at Kira as the Drae-gun female stared after the Yautja general. She didn't fail to notice that he had said the Drae-gun's name first...even before the name of his mate.

Inhaling, Kira rose and said, "I forgot I promised to go and see my brother once I finished today. Please excuse me, It'rea."

The female Yautja nodded to the young Drae-gun, watching her exit the lounge.

At first, Kira headed to her brother's home within the city, but soon she decided against it. She found herself wandering about the streets, almost completely lost in her thoughts. The Water Guardian wondered if the Yautja could not really feel something as strong as love. Did Ro'nan not care for U'ra and It'rea? Did they not truly care for him? It puzzled her so much, but it was her heart that ached more because she feared that if he could not love them, how could he possibly ever love her?

'_Listen to your heart, Anikira. It will not lead you astray.'_ The words her mother told her echoed within Kira's mind, and she knew that the Yautja had to be able to care for their mates. There had to be something more they felt beyond the need to procreate. With that in her mind, Kira felt somewhat more at ease, and she smiled to herself, hoping that Ro'nan did feel something…even if it wasn't for her.

_ xXx_

Returning home, Kira walked down the long corridor and reached the divide in the hall when she heard her name. She looked down the hall on the left and saw It'rea beckoning her into a room. Tilting her head to the side, Kira wondered what she could need, but she merely shrugged and headed that way.

When she reached the room It'rea was inside, Kira entered and the door quickly slid closed behind her. Blinking, she felt odd while in the room, and the Drae-gun soon discovered why.

"Well, well, well. So she returns to our home, doesn't she, It'rea?" U'ra stated, stepping out of the shadows on the far side of the room. "She returns to continue turning our mate against us."

"What?" Kira cried, her eyes widening. "What are you talking about, U'ra? I'm not turning Master Ro'nan against anyone."

"You say that as if we're supposed to believe you." U'ra sneered as she stalked over to stand directly in front of Kira. "You have been nothing but a nuisance and a thorn in our sides even before Ro'nan allowed you to live here. We will not allow you to take him from us, his mates."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Kira stepped back, but her arms were grabbed and twisted roughly behind her by It'rea. "Why would I take Master Ro'nan away from you?"

Immediately, she felt pain in her shoulder as her arm was twisted even more, and Kira turned her head to look at It'rea. The female Yautja glared with cold fire in her amber eyes, and Kira felt such anger resonating from her.

"Earlier today, he said your name before the name of his mate…" It'rea hissed. "Already he begins to favor you…though I don't know why he would. I won't allow my mate to be taken by a mere Drae-gun."

Shocked by their accusations, Kira struggled against It'rea's firm grip, but it only made the female Yautja hold her tighter. She didn't understand why they would think Ro'nan would favor her, though her heart jumped to hear their words. Still, she had to reason with them, and try to make them understand that she wasn't trying to steal their mate.

"You are his mates. That is what matters, isn't it?" Kira asked, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Pauk'de Drae-gun!" U'ra snarled, slapping Kira's face. "Are you that stupid not to know that he hasn't requested either of us to his chambers in the past weeks?! I would argue that he had been with you instead…but no. Amazingly, you still have the scent of innocence."

"But not for long," It'rea growled as she twisted Kira's arms enough to make the Drae-gun wince in pain. She looked up when someone tapped on the door, nodding to U'ra. The shorter female Yautja walked over to the door, opened it and stepped to the side, saying,

"Here's the female Drae-gun, just as we said."

Three large Yautja males stalked into the room, leering at Kira as she still struggled to free herself from It'rea's grasp. Trilling, It'rea shoved Kira towards them, saying, "She is yours to do with as you please."

Stumbling, Kira raised her head in time to see one of the males lunge for her, and she swiftly dodged him. Another grabbed around her waist, and she yelled, "Let go of me!" Bringing an arm up, she elbowed him sharply in the face, forcing him to drop her.

"She is a feisty one," the first male purred lustfully as he narrowed his orange eyes, watching Kira back away.

"And they said she is pure, so she should be very sweet," the third added, a mixture of a deep purr and growl rumbling from inside him. He glanced at the second male still gripping his face and grasped his shoulder, saying, "Get up, idiot! We need to tame this Drae-gun."

Swallowing, Kira couldn't believe these males were going to attempt to rape her. She didn't want to be forced into using her powers, but at the rate the situation was going, she would have no choice. Her eyes darted to where It'rea and U'ra stood near the door, hurt filling her eyes that It'rea would do something like this. It was almost expected of U'ra, but not It'rea. Now, both of them had turned against her, and Kira knew she had to do something before these males actually did what they were brought to do.

Suddenly, someone charged inside the room, running right by It'rea and U'ra and tackling one of the males. Staring at the sight, Kira saw K'on lock his arms under the arms of the attacker, clasping his hands behind the male's neck. The attacking male roared at the older Yautja binding him and fought to break the hold. K'on roared in the direction of the door, and a second eta Kira knew as I'nari rushed inside, gripping the arms of another attacker.

Watching the two etas struggling to help her, Kira didn't realize the one she had struck was behind her until it was too late. She felt his hand grab around her neck, pulling her to the floor and pinning her with his heavy body. Leaning over her, he growled, "I will certainly enjoy being the first to take you." His long, thin tongue snaked out of his small mouth and licked her cheek, making Kira shudder in disgust.

"Kira!" K'on bellowed as he still grappled to maintain his hold on the Yautja male. Unfortunately, even though he was a veteran warrior, K'on knew his strength would give out against the endurance and power of the younger male.

The male holding Kira beneath him pulled her arms above her head, keeping a hand over them as his other hand roamed down to the slit in her long skirt. His fingers brushed against her bare leg, dragging his claws over her flesh and drawing a hiss from Kira's sharp teeth. A low growl came from his chest as he scented her hair, saying, "Your scent…is so fresh…so new…"

Glaring at him, Kira suddenly thrust her head forward and sank her sharp canines into the muscle that connected his mandibles to his face. '_I will give him a different reason to remember me,'_ she thought angrily, compressing her jaw muscles and adding more pressure to the bite.

Roaring, the male struck Kira's face, trying to make her let go, but she just bit down harder. Then, he tried prying her off, his claws digging into her cheeks and drawing thin lines of blood. His efforts were in vain until she finally released him only to have her fist punch his throat, hitting a pressure point.

As her attacker struggled to breathe, Kira shoved him off her body, and she quickly rose to her feet. Her lips curled back into a snarl as she roared, and Kira pointed her palm to the other two attackers. Two blasts of energy coated their lower bodies from the waist down in ice, allowing K'on and I'nari to release them. When Kira turned to face the two female Yautja, she saw U'ra and It'rea trying to escape through the door.

Holding up her hand once again, Kira cried out as something heavy struck her head and back, knocking her to the floor. Her arms were wrenched behind her, and Kira fought to stay conscious as the third attacker growled at the two approaching etas. "If either of you move, she will die!"

Suddenly, another roar more powerful and furious reverberated through the room, and everyone turned to see Ro'nan standing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he bellowed, "What the pauk do you think you're doing?!" With unknown speed, Ro'nan charged for the one holding Kira, his fist smashing the other Yautja's jaw and sending him sprawling.

Both K'on and I'nari jumped onto the injured Yautja, holding him down in case he should try to attack again. Then, K'on glared at the two female Yautja, hissing, "General, those two brought these intruders inside."

Ro'nan didn't hear K'on as he knelt beside Kira where she struggled to stop shaking, and he wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes had a wild look to them; he had never seen such panic in her gaze before. When she tried to push him away, fear making her heart pound furiously in her chest, he whispered gently, "Kira, it's me. Do not be afraid…please, Kira."

Hearing his voice, Kira forced her eyes to focus on the figure holding her, and she soon understood that it was Ro'nan. She held onto his arm, panting from fear and exhaustion as she tried to calm down. Her eyes stayed on the floor as Ro'nan hugged her to his chest, a comforting purr coming from him. Kira felt she could die just like that if needed, but her heart demanded that she live if nothing else than for him.

Her touch felt so warm and soft, and Ro'nan couldn't stop the shudder that coursed through his body. Gently, he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to see what these males had done to her. Seeing the scratches and slight bruising along her cheek, his eyes widened before narrowing into a glare, which he turned on the three intruders. "Who is responsible for this?! I want answers, NOW!"

"General Ro'nan," K'on said as he bowed while still holding the third attacker. "It was U'ra and It'rea who did this. They plotted against Kira, bringing in these sorry excuses for males to steal her innocence."

Inhaling sharply, Ro'nan glared at his mates as he still held Kira in his arms, demanding, "What has she done to make you do this to her?"

Both females lowered their eyes to the floor, not daring to look into the fury held within the eyes of their mate. Neither wanted him to see the anger in their eyes as he held Kira against him in a claiming embrace.

"If that is how it is, so be it," Ro'nan growled, slowly standing and helping Kira to her feet. "K'on, take Kira to her quarters. Then, return here immediately."

Nodding, K'on waited until I'nari had a better hold on the attacker before going to Kira's side. He gently touched her shoulder, and she hesitantly released Ro'nan's arm. Then, he escorted her to the door, hissing irately at the two female Yautja before leaving the room.

Surveying the room, Ro'nan saw the two attackers partially frozen like the one who tried to poison him. '_She must have felt she had no choice but to defend herself,'_ he thought, clenching his fists. Then, he turned to where his mates stood and stalked towards U'ra and It'rea.

"I have never seen such dishonorable behavior in any Yautja, let alone females," he stated, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "As my mates, both of you are supposed to bring honor to me, to us. Yet this is what I see you do? Conspiring against one who is protected by my clan? It is disgusting and despicable."

"Why would you expect us to bring _you_ honor when you do not bring honor to _us_?" It'rea spoke up, her eyes still on the floor. "You do not give us the attention we deserve as your mates."

"And you dishonor yourself in not giving us children," U'ra added, looking up to glare at Ro'nan. "You want us to honor you. Why should we when you show more favor towards a Drae-gun than your own mates?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ro'nan stepped closer to them, watching the two females inch away from him. He clenched his fists, roaring at both U'ra and It'rea as they cringed from the force of the sound. "Get out of my home! I want both of you out _now_! And do not even THINK of trying to return here."

Ro'nan summoned several guards to the room and ordered them to take the intruding Yautja males to the holding cells in the central part of the city. Then, he told two guards to take the females to the homes of their families in the city with a message that both U'ra and It'rea had been removed as his mates. Their punishment would be decided later.

"You should never have brought that bitch here, Ro'nan!" U'ra screamed at him as the guard dragged her out of the room. "You're a fool to side with her!"

"She is right," It'rea agreed quietly as the guard brought her to the door. "You should not have brought that…_thing_ here."

Snarling at both females as they were escorted out of his home, Ro'nan inhaled and tried to gather his thoughts. He looked up when he heard the door slide open and saw K'on bow to him. "How did you know what was happening, K'on?"

"General, I am more than an eta," K'on answered, meeting Ro'nan's green eyes. "I am a former warrior, and I know how to read others and their moods. Even before Kira came into this home, U'ra and It'rea had nothing but contempt for her. When you granted Kira residence here, it must have been the last straw for them."

"I knew of U'ra's displeasure with Kira…but I didn't think It'rea held anything against her," Ro'nan commented, looking at the floor.

"It'rea's anger was not as…vocally expressed as U'ra's, General," K'on said, clearing his throat. "But in reading her movements, I knew she did not favor Kira…perhaps even less than U'ra. It was fortunate that I'nari saw the three males enter the house, and he informed me as soon as he did. If he had not…I fear what might have happened to Kira."

Inhaling sharply, Ro'nan felt something in his chest constrict, and he stood quickly, heading to the door. '_Kira…you have done nothing but help me, yet it has brought you such sorrow. Why do you continue to give me aid?'_ His thoughts ran together as he tried to process why U'ra and It'rea would feel such a need to do something this horrible to Kira. "Why would they want to harm her?"

As he watched Ro'nan leave, K'on tilted his head to the side wondering, '_Does he not know why their actions against Kira are so violent? Perhaps…he has not realized it yet. That boy will need to get his mind off training soldiers and back on to reading others…especially if he is to see what I have seen these many months past.'_

_xXx _

Walking down the corridor, Ro'nan stopped in front of the door leading into Kira's chambers. He held his palm against the comm., and the door hissed open. As the Yautja general slowly entered her rooms, Ro'nan stopped when he realized how strong her scent was. He had not been inside these quarters since Kira began living here, and the scent was so innocent…yet so potent. It wrapped around him like a layer of warmth, and a shudder coursed through his body as he inhaled the scent…her essence.

His mandibles clicked as Ro'nan tried to regain control over his body, and he gradually stepped towards the bedroom. Stopping in the entrance, he gazed into the dark chamber and saw Kira lying on the bed. Her breathing was steady as in sleep, and he quietly approached the bedside. She had a look of slight discomfort on her face, no doubt stemming from her ordeal, and Ro'nan softly touched her cheek.

In the darkness of her room, he thought her wounds were healing at a fast rate. The scratches on her face had stopped bleeding and the torn flesh was being replaced by new skin. Even the bruising had vanished as though she had never been struck. Ro'nan's fingers traced along the curves of Kira's face, moved down her high cheekbone and stopped on her lips. '_Her mouth…it's so soft…I…I can't move my fingers away,'_ he thought, brushing each of his fingertips against her mouth and trilling softly.

Suddenly, Kira moaned softly, and her mouth twitched making Ro'nan pull his hand away from her. He swallowed and shook his head, trying to find a reason for what he found so fascinating about her lips. Then, he heard her murmur, "Master...Ro'nan..." His eyes widened at her words, and he wondered if she was awake or...perhaps dreaming...of him?

Blinking, Ro'nan decided to see if she was really awake and said, "I'm here, Kira." She didn't say anything more, but he saw her lips curl into a small smile. A purr rumbled from his chest unexpectedly, and Ro'nan cleared his throat before leaving Kira to sleep. He knew he had to inform Elder D'rhan of his decision to remove U'ra and It'rea as his mates. But he also wanted some much-needed advice from his father.

TBC

_xXx _

A/N: Of course you didn't think I'd let anything MAJOR happen to Kira, right? ) Thank you to all readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Come Cover Me

Disclaimer: All chapter titles and portions of songs belong to Nightwish

Chapter 5: Come Cover Me

_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us_

_xXx _

Arriving at Elder D'rhan's home, Ro'nan stood in one of the lounges as his father leaned back against the pillows on the floor. D'rhan watched his eldest son carefully; he knew Ro'nan usually never remained standing while in one of the lounges. "What is on your mind, Ro'nan?" he finally asked.

Raising his gaze from the floor, Ro'nan stared at his father and sighed. "I have removed U'ra and It'rea as my mates, Elder. They have been sent back to their families with that message. I'll be sending news of their punishment after I've had time to mull over it."

"Good riddance," D'rhan said, waving a hand. "U'ra had a terrible temper, and It'rea...there was always something about her that made me feel she was hiding something."

Blinking at his father in disbelief, Ro'nan stammered, "You...you don't care that I just dismissed not one, but both of my mates?"

"Should I be concerned that my son has removed unwanted females from his home?" D'rhan inquired, raising a brow.

"When you say it like that...I suppose not," Ro'nan replied.

"I will say this, Ro'nan," the Elder stated, watching his son sit down. "Your dismissal of both mates will make others look upon you with doubt, and there might be some that question your status not only as general but as a male Yautja. Just be prepared for that when it comes, my son."

Nodding, Ro'nan knew what would possibly come with his removal of both females as his mates, but it didn't really concern him. If nothing else, he would have to beat a few males who would challenge him.

"But that is not all that is weighing in your mind...is it, Ro'nan?" D'rhan questioned, staring at his son.

Meeting his father's stern gaze, he sighed and rolled his shoulders, saying, "No. There is more, Father. Have you ever...felt what the Drae-guns call…'l'ov'?"

D'rhan's eyes widened a little, and he smiled behind his mandibles as he watched his son shift around almost like a Yautja two centuries younger than his actual age. "What do you mean?"

Trying to remember what Kira had said, Ro'nan recalled, "It is...such a strong feeling of devotion to another...just one other…that when this person is away from you...or injured because of you...there is a strong pain inside. You would be willing to...to die for that one...and they would be willing to do the same...just for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Ah, you mean how I still feel about your mother," D'rhan suggested.

"You still think of Mother...even though it's been fifty years since her passing?" Ro'nan asked, staring at his father.

"Of course. El'aia was my...my bonded one, you could say." The Elder sighed as he remembered his beloved mate. "She was the first mate I felt I could trust with my life...the first mate I believed I could tell anything, and she would listen and speak with me of her own troubles. My current mates are fine company when needed by either them or me, but it isn't the same. You could say I have only ever l'oved your mother."

Lowering his gaze to the floor, Ro'nan wondered if that was how he truly felt for one he had known these recent past years. She was the one who was there to listen and advise him when he asked; she was the one who trusted him…even saved his life. Bringing a hand to rest under his chin, he pondered whether it was wrong to feel so strongly for someone not of his race. Yet he couldn't help the feeling which pulled him to her…and drew her to him.

"I suppose the only other…who made me really remember your mother …was Oreana," D'rhan stated, inhaling softly.

"Kira's mother?" Ro'nan looked up in surprise before realizing what he had called her. "I…I mean, the former Guardian?"

Nodding, D'rhan continued. "Oreana…had a way of looking at others with…something more in her eyes. By Paya, I wanted to make her my mate…but she had told me that her heart would always belong to her mate even into death. And she once asked me if I had ever felt something like that before. It made me think even more of El'aia…and how much I missed her presence."

After thinking about what D'rhan had told him, Ro'nan cracked his knuckles, saying, "Father…I want to take a new mate."

"Are you sure about that after just removing two?" The Elder turned towards his son, raising a heavy brow and clicking his mandibles. "You'll also need time to find this new mate."

"No…I already know who she is. And I should have asked her…long ago," the younger Yautja stated.

"I trust she is worth all of the trouble that seems to have come from your former mates."

"That…and much more, Father."

_xXx _

Waking up inside the darkness of her bedroom, Kira sat up and stretched her arms before remembering what had transpired. She inhaled sharply and covered her face with her hands, running her fingers through her white hair. Getting out of bed, Kira knew she had to be strong; she couldn't let what almost happened get the better of her.

Then, she remembered Ro'nan charging inside to rescue her; his strong arms had been wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. At least, Kira believed it was supposed to comfort her…but there had been some added force in his grip. It was almost…protective. Shaking her head, she knew she was probably imagining things.

Quickly dressing in a sleeveless white shift and a long, tied skirt, Kira left her chambers and entered the library. She picked up one of the data pads and started looking through the information stored in it. Exhaling a harsh breath, she dropped the pad and sank to the pillows on the floor, her face buried in her hands. Her sobs somehow prevented her from hearing the library doors slide open.

Walking inside the library, Ro'nan let out a sigh in relief as he finally found where Kira was. He had returned from his father's home and immediately went to her chambers only to find her gone. For a moment, pure panic gripped him as he thought that U'ra or It'rea had returned to do something more to Kira. Then, his senses finally made him stop and think about how they could get inside with the guards posted at each entrance. That was when he heard quiet sobbing while in the corridor, and he followed it to the library.

Slowly, Ro'nan approached where Kira sat in the middle of the floor pillows, and he eased down near her. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes were rimmed from crying, and he felt the ache in his chest once more. Reaching out his hand, Ro'nan hesitantly touched her face, his thumb brushing away some of her tears as he purred to her. "Kira…"

"M…Master Ro'nan, I'm…sorry for whatever trouble I've caused," Kira stated as she looked down, trying to move away from his touch. She didn't want him to feel how fast her heart was racing right now.

Ro'nan didn't remove his hand from her cheek, and he just stared at her as she apologized for something that she had not caused. Lifting her chin up, he said, "I should be the one apologizing…even begging for your forgiveness, Kira. I allowed myself to be blind to the truth; U'ra and It'rea's contempt for you and…not knowing how to say…what I felt before."

Blinking, Kira looked at him, confused by his words, asking, "What…what do you mean, Master Ro'nan?"

Moving to his knees, Ro'nan grasped her wrist gently, pulling Kira into his embrace. As he rubbed his mandibles against her hair, he asked, "Can't you hear it, Kira?"

Just when the words 'hear what' came to her, Kira heard another beat pounding almost as swiftly as her heart. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Ro'nan's heart she heard as he held her. Inhaling, her chest rose and fell almost as though she was out of breath, and Kira placed her hands against his chest armor, pushing away from him.

"Kira, I want you to become my mate." Ro'nan stared at her, breathing almost as hard as she was. Her eyes looked so bright; he couldn't tear his gaze from hers.

"Master Ro'nan…I…I cannot…do that." She slowly backed away from him, though it pained her to have to do so. "You…already have two mates."

"They have been removed as my mates, Kira." He leaned closer to her, not understanding why she should refuse him…unless she did not feel as he did. A twinge of pain moved through his chest at that thought.

Her eyes widened at Ro'nan's words, and she almost fell on her back when she heard him. "But…why…?"

"Both of them tried to harm you, Kira. But it's more than their punishment." Ro'nan crawled over the pillows until his hands were on either side of where her legs were. "I now understand why Drae-guns choose to devote themselves to one mate. Kira…ever since I've met you, there has been this…indescribable pull I feel. And it always leads me to you."

Listening to him, Kira could practically feel her blood rushing through her veins as her heart threatened to beat its way from her chest. It seemed almost too good to be true, but she wanted to believe that Ro'nan could love someone. Most of all she wished it could be her.

Slowly, the Yautja general moved over Kira's body, and when she lay back on the pillows, he stopped and leaned against his arms. He could hear her heart pounding, and he trilled knowing what his presence did to her. Looking down into her green eyes, Ro'nan continued. "There is only one that I want as my mate, and she is the only one I will ever need. Kira…please…tell me you feel this."

Opening her mouth, she couldn't find the words to really describe what she felt, but she knew what to do. Kira reached her hands up and traced her fingers along his face, over his brows and down the muscles of his mandibles. Softly brushing her thumbs along the smooth bone of each mandible, she looked at this male so different in appearance. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her, whispering, "I love you…Master Ro'nan."

"It is just 'Ro'nan' now…Kira." Lowering his face towards her, Ro'nan purred against her neck, inhaling her scent with a sigh. Her scent was something more than he could describe; it was clean, fresh, pure…just her. Carefully moving her long hair, his mandibles nipped along her skin bringing a small gasp from her throat. Purring even more, he knew mating with her would be something…different. But he reveled in knowing that.

Kira closed her eyes as he moved down her neck to her collarbone, slowly licking along each inch of her bare skin. When she felt him sliding the straps of her shift off her shoulders, her eyes snapped open, and she gripped his wrists, saying, "Wait…someone could come in and see."

Leaning back, Ro'nan stared into her eyes as Kira looked worriedly towards the door. "What if they did? You are my mate, Kira."

"Yes, Ro'nan." She blushed, so happy to finally be able to say his name without his respectful title. "But no one knows this yet…and…"

"Very well…my Kira," he said, rising off her. Walking to the door, Ro'nan pressed a series of keys on the comm. to secure the room, turning to look at his mate as she lay on the pillows. "Now, no one can walk in on us."

As he slowly walked towards her, Kira could have sworn Ro'nan was flexing his muscles with each step, and she smiled at her new mate. She watched him kneel down and crawl over her body once more, growling softly to him since Drae-guns couldn't purr as the Yautja did. '_By all the waters of the sea…I want him so much,'_ she thought as he piled pillows around her.

After making a more comfortable 'bed' for them, Ro'nan ran his large hands from the flare of her hips, up her sides and barely brushed her breasts. He caught one of her wrists in his hand and brought it to his open mandibles. With small, brief darts of his tongue, he tasted the sensitive pulse there and moved along the inside of her forearm. Her skin was really soft there, and he glanced down at Kira as she closed her eyes with a moan.

Each lick was enough to send a shiver down Kira's spine as Ro'nan practically tortured her with pleasurable licks. How could he know the wrists were such sensitive points for Drae-guns? As if in response, Ro'nan grasped her other wrist and slowly licked each part of her pulse point. A breath caught in her throat as her hand clenched involuntarily, and Kira's eyes snapped open to gaze into his.

"I never thought I would say this…but you are cruel, Ro'nan," she said, smiling.

"Only when I need to be," he told her, releasing her wrist and leaning over her body. Several of his dreads fell over his shoulders, brushing against Kira's covered breasts.

Grasping them in her hand, Kira gently tugged them and looked up when Ro'nan gasped, purring against her lower body. She smiled and leaned up to rub her cheek against his, and she turned her head enough for her lips to brush against his face. Slowly, she kissed the muscles of his jaw until she reached his mandibles, softly breathing against them before pressing her mouth to them.

Ro'nan felt his mandibles twitching involuntarily against her touches, and he reached a hand down to the tie of her skirt. With one tug, the tie loosened, and he placed his hands at her waist, sliding the cloth down off her hips. Kira shivered beneath him, and Ro'nan leaned back concerned, asking, "Kira…?" But he stopped his question when she shook her head, placing her hands along his shoulders.

Lifting her hips, Kira allowed Ro'nan to remove the skirt completely, though her shift still covered down to the middle of her thighs. She ached to feel his strong hands against her skin, caressing all of her and claiming her as his mate.

With a growl, Ro'nan removed his armor, dropping it outside of their 'bed' with a dull 'thud'. All he wore was his cloth and belt; only two layers of cloth separated him from his mate. The thought sent a pleasant purr vibrating through his body all the way to his fingers as he tangled them into Kira's soft hair. Opening his mandibles, they brushed along Kira's cheeks, and she leaned up to press her lips against his mouth.

The touch of her softness against his hard mouth drove a jolt through him, and Ro'nan opened his mouth enough to brush his narrow tongue against her lips. She parted them in a moan, and he slipped inside her mouth, savoring her taste. Pulling out of their kiss, he stared into her brilliant eyes as the dark slits of her pupils widened. '_Paya, she is so amazing…and she is mine.'_

Unable to take it anymore, Ro'nan's claws tore through the shift, sending pieces of cloth to the floor outside their bed. Kira flinched slightly as his claws grazed her stomach, but he only took notice of her soft growl as her hands stroked his back. Looking down at her round breasts, he groaned and flared his mandibles, taking the taut tip inside his mouth.

Gasping, Kira's arms came around his neck, holding her mate close to her chest as his long tongue circled around her nipple tracing along her breast. His sharp teeth nipped along her sensitive mound, forcing a moan from her lips. Inclining her head towards him, she rubbed her forehead against his wide brow, gripping a cluster of his dreads in her hands. Feeling electric jolts through his skull and down his spine, Ro'nan's breath caught in his throat as he moved back, looking at Kira. She met his gaze with hooded eyes, arching her back and rubbing her breasts against his hard chest. Growling deep in his throat, he ripped his belt free and threw his cloth across the room.

As she saw him for the first time lying naked over her, Kira felt breath leave her lungs as her chest rose and fell. '_Oh, by the sea…he is mine. My mate.'_ Ro'nan stared at her with intense eyes much darker than usual, and she swallowed slowly, arching her body in welcome to his. Seeing her so ready, he inhaled and filled his lungs with her sweet arousal, his head reeling almost drowning in her scent. '_She is still pure…I must go slow…for her.'_ His hands cupped her breasts, kneading and tugging her soft mounds as Kira threw her head back with a pleading moan.

That sound was enough to pull Ro'nan's attention to the throbbing hard member between his legs, aching to be inside his mate. Positioning just above her, he moved to her opening, slowly pushing inside her. She felt his slow movement as he began to fill her, and her mouth gaped open, tensing slightly from his presence. Her claws dug into his muscled back unintentionally as her hands shook from the newness of the sensation. The sharp points in his skin drove a lusty growl from him as his thrusts increased in speed.

Rocking her hips against his, Kira could feel her blood pulsing in each vein as something churned inside her lower area. Her body shuddered in tremors as Ro'nan continued thrusting and creating those wonderful swirling sensations inside. She arched towards his body, rubbing her breasts against the roughness of his body and clutching him to her, never wanting to let him go. An orgasm crashed through her, forcing a shrieking roar from her throat as bursts of light crossed her vision.

Ro'nan felt her inner walls shuddering, demanding as much of him as he could give, and he drove himself fully inside her. His hands slid behind her arching back, holding her in that position as he pumped, feeling his own climax close. Staring at Kira's flushed face, he couldn't believe he had denied what his eyes and body told him time and again. He had shoved aside the fact that she meant so much to him in more ways than he could comprehend now. But in this moment, he saw and knew that she was his even from the fateful day of battle with the former guardian. Kira…no, Anikira, guardian of the Water Drae-guns and his own people, was his.

Swelling deep within his mate, he threw his head back as his thundering roar rattled the very walls surrounding them. Her walls pulled him in further, taking all of his seed he gave her. And his arms clasped her tightly, almost daring any who would attempt to take her to try so he might rip their throats out. Blinking his eyes, he stared at Kira as she attempted to slow her breathing. She opened her eyes, and he felt himself falling within the green spheres. He leaned down, brushing his mandibles against her cheeks.

"My Kira," he purred, combing back some of her disheveled hair.

Smiling, she sighed contentedly, "Ro'nan…my mate." She still felt him inside her, relishing in the closeness that all Drae-guns felt with their mates and rejoicing that she finally knew it, too. Such joyful ecstasy that she had not known until now.

Slowly pulling out of her, Ro'nan laid next to her, curling his body around Kira's as much as he could. She rolled to her side and nestled against him, her head bent under his chin as her hand splayed against his hard chest. Curving an arm around her waist, he rubbed his palm in slow circles against her back. Her eyes closed and she growled softly to him.

Then, both heard a pounding sound against the door, and Ro'nan lifted his head, flaring his mandibles in agitation that someone would dare interrupt them. Rising, he unsheathed a blade from his armor, glancing at Kira as she flexed a hand, her eyes meeting his before moving to the door. He was probably being overprotective of his new mate, but his mind was on the earlier happenings of the day. And he would ensure that no one would harm her as long as he lived.

Pressing in the release code to the door, Ro'nan blocked the entire entry with his bulk as the door slid open. He eased his grip on the blade when he saw K'on looking rather shocked to see him and perhaps feeling awkward, saying, "General…I, uh…heard a shriek and thought…Kira was…um…"

"She is fine…and very content," Ro'nan chuckled, flaring his mandibles in a grin as he glanced over his shoulder.

Kira favored him with a pleased smile before trying to pull the remainder of her shift over her naked body. She did not favor the idea of revealing her current lack of attire to K'on and coughed to gain her mate's attention.

Seeing her futile attempt to cover herself, Ro'nan said, "K'on, my mate and I shall be out shortly." The door slid closed on a wide-eyed K'on as Ro'nan moved across the room towards his cloth, covering himself before returning to Kira's side. "The shift is in shreds, Kira."

"It is that and more," she agreed, laughing and shaking her head. "How's my skirt? In fact, where's my skirt?"

Trilling, Ro'nan turned his head, eyes searching until he saw the needed item and grabbed it, handing the skirt to her. "It managed to survive." His hand moved from the skirt, sliding up her arm and brushing her breast.

She shivered at his touch while managing to raise her hips enough to slip the skirt over her lower body and position the waist of it above her chest. Tying the strap, Kira took Ro'nan's extending hand and stood up, smoothing the skirt down. It was indeed a long skirt, though it barely covered the top of her thighs, and she covered her face at the sight of her bare, blue legs.

Grasping her hands, Ro'nan gently pulled them from her face, saying, "My mate is indeed a sight to behold from her free, white hair to her limber legs." Then, he bent down, scooping her into his arms as she stifled a startled noise. Moving back towards the door, it slid open revealing a stunned, yet smug-looking K'on.

"General Ro'nan, I trust there is no need for me to be concerned," K'on asked, looking from the Yautja general to the Drae-gun guardian in his arms.

"No reason at all, K'on," Ro'nan replied as he began walking down the corridor towards his chambers. Then, he turned around, still holding Kira, calling, "Oh, K'on, I'll need to speak with you about a change of positions tomorrow."

"Yes, General," K'on nodded, rapping his fist against his chest and grinning. '_I'm sure you'll have a lot of "position changes" within the next hours, Ro'nan.'_

"Ro'nan, where are we going?" Kira asked as he continued walking down the hall.

"Our chambers," he answered, gazing at her, his mandibles raised in a smile.

"'Our' chambers?" She blinked and tilted her head to the side, surprised. "I thought your…U'ra and It'rea had their own chambers just as you did."

"They did, but I want my chambers to be 'our' chambers, Kira. My chambers will be my mate's as well," he stated, stopping long enough to lean down and brush his mandibles against her forehead. "Besides…I wish to show you the most important feature of our chambers. 'Our' bed."

Eyes wide, Kira felt warm blush creep through her cheeks as Ro'nan strode at an even faster pace towards their rooms. However, she couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. '_Our chambers.'_

_xXx _

TBC

A/N: And to quote someone, "It's about damn time!" The plot bunnies have been running wild with this one for awhile, but it just took longer to post this chapter than originally planned. Hope all enjoyed this chapter. :)


End file.
